Big Party Stopper 6
by hcsp1
Summary: When a very tired Hiro can't sleep because of a party at his neighbors' house, he decides to handle the situation himself. Somewhat based on a true story.


**It's time for another story that's based on a true story! Well, somewhat based but you get the idea...**

 **Let's just say some of my neighbors are jerks and I sort of had to get all of my hatred for them out in some way. This seemed like a good idea, so I went with it. Hope you will enjoy the outcome.**

 **I own nothing with the exception of the OC's, which are for the most part based on real people, whom I wouldn't want to own at all.**

* * *

Another successful night of crime fighting has come to a conclusion for San-Fransokyo's Super-Hero team, "Big Hero 6".

The sight of a flying robot in a red armor blasting through the skies at an incredible speed with a young teenager on its back, along with four other twenty year olds accompanying them in either the air or the road below, has been considered normal to the citizens of the city for the last few months; and the team itself has already received celebrity status.

At the end of each day, all six members gathered up in a garage which was located near a local café, and it also served as a house for the team leader, Hiro Hamada, and his robot friend, Baymax. The garage was considered the team's main base ever since their career as Super-Heroes has started, as it was the same place where Hiro made everyone's battle armors.

Once the team arrived at the garage, all the members took off their armors and changed back to the clothes they wore before suiting up for work. After changing, one of the team members, Wasabi, asked his friends a question. "So, what do you guys want to do tonight?"

Suddenly, everyone remembered that today was Friday night, which meant they didn't have classes the next day and they could all go hang out somewhere up until the late hours of the night. "I heard there's this party at "The Pagoda"." One of the female members of the team, Honey Lemon, brought up. "Do you want to go?"

"You know me," Another guy, Fred, said after hearing the suggestion. "Where there's a party, there's Fred-Zilla." He commented, referring to himself as his Super-Hero alter ego.

"I still can't believe you've been using that stupid name for so long now." The last member of the team, a girl named Go-Go, spoke up while rolling her eyes. "But, to the subject at hand, I'm up for that." She replied positively as well.

With Wasabi agreeing to the invitation as well, the group turned their heads in Hiro's direction, who was still busy taking Baymax's armor off the robot. "What do you say, Hiro? Want to come with us?" Honey asked him with an innocent smile as the young leader was struggling to get the armor removed.

"Did you forget…" He started to talk as he was trying to pull off Baymax's hand. "that I'm not even fifteen?" He finished while finally managing to release the robot's hand. "I don't think I will even be allowed near that club." He replied while moving on to Baymax's legs, which he had less trouble removing. "Besides, I'm really tired and I was planning on going to sleep once we'll finish our watch." Hiro told his friends, the tiredness clearly visible in his eyes. "You guys go and have fun; I'll sit this one out."

The group nodded at him in understanding and told him good night before heading back to their homes in order to prepare for going out to the club. Hiro, meanwhile, put everyone's armors in their place and was about to shut down the garage. "Hiro," Baymax suddenly said. "Your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are tired and suffer from lack of sleep hours. I suggest you will go to sleep soon." The robot advised, fulfilling his propose of being a health-care robot.

"I'm aware of that, Baymax." Hiro said while making sure everything was in place and heading towards the garage exit. "And getting some hours of sleep is what I'm going to do right now." He told the white robot, which followed him out of the garage and into the café.

When Hiro and his robotic friend entered the building, they saw that the café was already close, as expected from the time and day, and the business owner, Hiro's Aunt Cass, was already fast asleep. Hiro and Baymax quietly made their way up to Hiro's room without waking the young teen's aunt and Hiro deactivated Baymax by telling him he was satisfied with his care before he changed into clothes which were more suitable for sleeping.

"I've waited so long for this…" Hiro said quietly to himself with a sleepy smile, collapsing on his bed with a big grin on his face. Being a college student, helping his aunt whenever he could and leading a Super-Hero team to protect and help the many people of San-Fransokyo is a lot to handle on a daily basis; and it's not easy to balance crime fighting and school work with sleeping a good night sleep every night.

Hiro told himself ever since the start of the week that he will use Friday night to regain his missing sleeping hours instead of hanging out with his friends, and he couldn't believe it was finally his time to fulfil this task.

The comfortable mattress beneath Hiro welcomed his scrawny figure with much grace; his head was placed on top of the soft and puffy pillow and the warm blanket covered him in order to protect him from the cold. Hiro was smiling a wide smile once he was all set for sleep in his bed, eyes closed in pleasure as he was ready to be met with his countless dreams for the night.

After a few heavenly seconds of some good sleep however, it happened…

A loud sound, which resembled a music beat, entered Hiro's ears, waking him up instantly. The happy look he had on his face once he went to sleep changed into a shocked and also annoyed beyond belief face. "Oh no…" Hiro muttered as he realized what that sound meant for the rest of his sleep.

Opening his window in order to confirm his suspicions, Hiro followed the direction of which the sound was coming from until his eyes landed on a nearby building. "I should have guessed…" The teen said in annoyance. In the building next door lived a family consisting of two parents and three children. The parents were the most rude and un-thoughtful couple in the entire city, as Cass would have put it after the first time they showed up at her café when they first moved. The husband didn't really pay much respect to the place, nor the owner, and his wife wasn't much for conversation, outside of standing by her husband even if he acted inappropriately.

Their children weren't the stuff of dreams either. Hiro remembered how two years ago his older late brother, Tadashi, got into a fight with the eldest child who was the same age as him. Tadashi wasn't one to go looking for a fight, so if he got mad enough in order to physically attack someone, that person probably deserved it more than any other criminal Hiro has taken down since Big Hero 6 was formed. The middle child was the typical spoiled teenage girl who probably had everything a girl her age could ask for, but will still complain about how much she hates her life. Never the less though, Hiro did seem to like her the most out of the entire family. Not because he found her to be a likeable person, but because every time he heard her argue with her family members; Cass, Tadashi and him would love to throw bets on what ridicules nonsense she was complaining about each time.

But the family member Hiro despised the most was the youngest of the family. His name was Junichi, and Hiro could have sworn that this kid would be the end of him. At first it seemed promising as Hiro didn't have many friends as a kid, most likely because he spent more time with older children at school due to his brain being really advanced, so having someone his age living just a block away seemed like the perfect opportunity to hang out with someone who wasn't Tadashi.

Believing every kid in the world shared his fascination with robotics, Hiro showed Junichi a robot he built alongside Tadashi one day. However, Junichi, not being as developed in terms of brains, found Hiro to be wired when he told him he built a robot as a pass time with his brother. It didn't help that Junichi was apparently into comic books and TV shows where kids who played with robots were considered nerds and he didn't want anything to do with a robotics nerd. It's not that Hiro was hurt by his words, as he was used to much worse from his classmates, but it did leave him with a bad taste for this kid, as well as the entire family once more time had passed.

Stuff didn't get any better when they grew older. They didn't talk much, each preferring to ignore each other whenever both would encounter one another in the neighborhood, but Hiro had one specific reason to hate Junichi forever…

His birthday.

Whenever Junichi celebrated his birthday, he would have invited all of his friends over to celebrate the occasion. Granted, the guy could have celebrated all he wanted, but the loud volume set they would turn the music on was a different story.

The music they play reached an enormous setting, causing every house in the neighborhood to hear the songs being played. Hiro often wondered how loud the music was inside of the house if he could have heard it as much as he did from a block away. It also didn't help that Hiro wasn't a particular fan of the music choice, being a declared hater of Oriental music, a genre he wasn't even aware existed until Junichi's first big party.

But the worst part about Junichi's parties was the karaoke part. Not only did he need to endure the awful music in maximum volume, he also had to hear his, and his friends', non-existent singing talents. If there was one thing that was worse than bad songs, it was a bunch of people who couldn't sing to save their lives attempting to sing said songs.

"Not this time…" Hiro told to himself when it was clear the party next door was just starting. "I won't let them ruin my sleep." He said determinately before trying to fall asleep. It shouldn't be that hard considering how tired he is, shouldn't it?

* * *

It's been an hour and a half since Hiro promised himself he will fall asleep despite the noise coming from the near building; but he couldn't turn his will into reality. He turned, he tried to block his hearing with the pillow, he tried hiding beneath his blanket in order to shut out the noise, but there was no success.

Angry beyond belief, Hiro got out of his bed and started heading down the stairs. In the floor below, he saw his aunt sitting hopelessly in her bed, also suffering from a lack of sleep because of the neighbors. Hiro didn't even have to speak to her because she noticed him coming down almost instantly.

"Can't sleep?" She asked tiredly.

"You know it…" Hiro replied as he was about to head down and out of the café.

"You're not going over there and telling them to stop." Cass quickly called, realizing what Hiro was planning.

"Someone needs to tell them to shut up, or at the very least keep it down." Hiro replied angrily. Cass quickly got up and ran to catch her nephew before he would end up in a dangerous circumstance.

"Hiro, don't! These idiots can't be reasoned with, and you know it!" She warned. "You remember the fight Tadashi had with one of them!"

"Aunt Cass, I can't take this anymore! They break the rules, they annoy everyone who lives nearby and they don't allow me to sleep when I need it the most!" Hiro exploded.

"I know, Sweetie." Cass sadly replied. "I'm angry about the entire thing as well. But bad people can't be changed and what can we do that the police doesn't do its job with keeping it quiet pass 23:00 PM?"

At the last sentence, Hiro's eyes went wide in realization. "That's it!" He suddenly declared before giving Cass a big hug. "Thank you, Aunt Cass. I know what to do!" Hiro said with excitement in his voice before letting go of his aunt and running back up towards his room.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a new angle!" He replied to a very confused Cass.

* * *

The party at Junichi's was at full swing. The music was blasting through the large speakers which his family owned, several of his friends were singing along with the various songs with the microphone which was set up for those who wanted to sing, the snacks table was filled with various goods and soft drinks and it seemed like everybody was having a good time.

The birthday kid and his partying friends were having so much fun that they didn't even noticed how late into the night it already was. In fact, by the time Junichi checked his watch to see what the time was, they were already partying for well over two hours.

While they didn't notice how fast time was going by, the young teenagers did notice when the sounds of the music were suddenly interrupted by something firing through one of the walls, causing a "boom" sound to be heard and making everyone jump in surprise.

In the middle of Junichi's living room, a red robotic hand was floating in the air. It was assumed by the celebrating teens that this hand was what caused the sound to accrue, and their suspicions were proven correct once a robot in red armor and a kid riding on its back entered the room through a hole in the wall. Once they landed, the hand returned to the robot and the kid got off of the robot's back.

"Aren't these guys from Big Hero 6?" One guy asked some of his friends near the snack table, believing he recognized who these two were.

"Hiro and Baymax from Big Hero 6 are here!" A girl suddenly screamed with joy, causing everyone to cheer and clap their hands, apparently fully aware of the team's heroic actions throughout San-Fransokyo.

The only one who wasn't cheering at the surprise guest appearances was the birthday kid himself. Junichi was aware of the Super-Hero team having a member named Hiro and a robot called Baymax, only he had no idea that the Hiro leading the team was also the same nerdy Hiro from next door. Once the young teen in blue armor took off his helmet, it was clear that both Hiros were indeed the same person.

"Greetings everyone, I believe I don't need to make introductions to who we are so I'll make this quick." Hiro said in the calmest and most formal voice he could have mustered up at the moment. "While you are allowed to celebrate as much as you want, you have to keep in mind that the neighbors living near are trying to sleep. The "No loud music playing after 23:00 PM" rule was invented for a reason and we would appreciate if you would respect it and the neighbors."

"Lowering the music level on your speakers would improve the residents' emotional state and improve the effectiveness of their sleep." Baymax said. "Please, be considerate of them, and respect their need for a good rest."

"You said it, buddy." Hiro smiled and nodded at Baymax before turning to face Junichi. "Would you please keep the sound levels under control? I wouldn't want to get the police involved in this." With the shock caused by the realization his nerdy neighbor was the famous Super-Hero still affecting his mind, Junichi could only nod at the question and adjust the volume levels. "Thanks, neighbor." Hiro said with a smirk before he put his helmet back on, climbed on Baymax's back and they both headed back home.

The party didn't contain any music after that, as all the guests were bombing Junichi with questions about Hiro, who just now admitted to be living nearby. All the boys asked him questions about the entire Big Hero 6 team, like if he had met any of them, how close he was to Hiro, did he ever get the chance to fly on Baymax and so on. The girls were also begging him to give them Hiro's phone number, assuming he most likely has it.

No matter how many the questions were however, the only answer he could have used for all of them was; "I don't know."

* * *

Thanks for his visit to the party next door; Hiro was able to achieve the sleep he was longing for the entire week. Once Baymax and he returned to the room, Hiro told the robot he was satisfied with his care and fell head-first unto his bed.

Seeing how it was already Saturday by the time Hiro managed to get some sleep, the young Super-Hero slept until the middle of the day. When he woke up at around the afternoon, Hiro felt just how much he needed that sleep. He was also grateful for himself taking measures into his own hands regarding the party during the night, because who knows if he could have slept that good with the constant noise.

Using the rest of the weekend to rest some more and getting another good night sleep, Hiro woke up at the start of the next week fully energized and ready for both returning to college and crime fighting. Upon hearing the horn of a white car coming from outside the café, Hiro took his lunch from Cass and hurried to meet up with his friends.

"Morning, guys." Hiro greeted them as he got into the car and everyone else returned the greeting.

"How was your weekend?" Honey was the first to ask.

"Yeah, how was your "sleep" at Friday night?" Go-Go followed with a question of her own.

"It was great. I slept all the way until noon; guess I really needed it." Hiro answered, oblivious to what his friends were thinking about.

Without any further questions, Wasabi used the fact they had to stop on a red light in order to pass Hiro this morning's newspaper, which featured a picture of Hiro and Baymax at Junichi's party under the tagline: "Big Hero 6's Hiro and Baymax attending a birthday party".

"Liars!" Hiro screamed as he read the report. "We didn't attend it! They didn't let me sleep so we just went there in order to scare them into keeping it down! We left a few seconds later!" He continued to rant while all of his friends turned to him.

"You went to a party uninvited because they didn't let you sleep?" Fred asked, surprised by Hiro's action.

"More like blasted through the wall and told them to shut up." Hiro replied, causing the surprised looks to get more surprised. "Oh, what!? These jerks had it coming ever since they moved…"

"That's actually pretty awesome." Go-Go cut Hiro before he could finish explaining himself. "I should probably use my suit in order to handle bad neighbors."

"I need to wear my suit the next time we go out for a party." Fred added, causing all of the attention to turn towards him. "What? It would be awesome…"

"If they won't kick you out of the party…" Wasabi answered, causing the rest of the team to laugh as they had arrived at the institute.

THE END

* * *

 **So that was my second "based on real life" story. Simple, short and to the point. It feels good to let it all out and share it with people.**

 **I don't think I need to mention the second half of this was made up(I, sadly, don't own a Baymax), but everything before this is real and is a pain. But hey, it gave me a story meterial, so I guess some good came out of it...**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you got something to say!**


End file.
